legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:75x/OFFICIAL AwesomeMe44 Christmas Party!
Yes, a lot of souls were sad when they found out they couldn't meet me at the AwesomeMe44 Halloween Party. It wasn't the mods fault, it was mine. I set the Nimbus Isle to public too late, and alas, it wasn't approved in time. Don't despair! Coming this December, you will have ANOTHER chance to meet me at the OFFICIAL AwesomeMe44 Christmas Party! I've already begun construction on my new Nimbus Isle, which should only take 3 weeks, according to my LDD designs. This party will be a lot more fun than that spooky little party on Halloween! Want the details? Well, read the section below: _______________________________________________________________ The AwesomeMe44 Christmas Party will kick off with a bang on December 21st, my sister's birthday. We'll have a special celebration for her, but will also start the festivities for our favorite holiday by introducing the new party to you all! We will continue to party until New Years Eve! So if you can't make it on opening night, then just come on down as we party until the ball drops on New Years! This property will feature 11 different unique floors (one for each day of the party). An elevator will transport you to each floor. How it works is that a code will be given each of the days by me, which, when said, will transport the elevator to the day's floor. What's on a floor? Well, each floor will contain 3-7 mini-games which will be sure to be a blast! You never know what mini-game might be on a floor. For example, some of our contests might be something as complicated as PvP or as simple as "Whack-a-Snowman". Each floor will contain a "mystery". The first person to solve the mystery on a floor will receive a 5 Mystery Points, and then it counts down from there to 0 points and 5 people. In the end, the person with the most Mystery Points will receive a special prize of 100,000 coins. You'll also find some fun stuff that isn't on the floors. For instance, on Christmas Eve, we'll be kicking off the holiday by hosting the Coolest Christmas Costume Contest (CCCC)! Think you've got a costume that really shows the Christmas spirit? Got some items that really just show how much you can't wait for this wonderful holiday? Do you find a cozy costume that keeps you warm in the winter? Then just come on down and we'll enter the contest! The prize? 50,000 coins! Also, we will have another contest that runs through the whole party: Find Santa Claus! Santa Claus is hiding somewhere special on the prop, and you need to find him! It will be very tricky, but with a little perseverance, you could have the skill to find him for a shower of coins! How many? Well, not as much as the others, but still a good 30,000! One more thing: come see and help decorate the largest Christmas Tree in LEGO Universe history! On Christmas Eve, I'll activate the behavior that lights the head star up! And you never know, maybe if you're among the first 10 to enter the party on Christmas morning, maybe AwesomeMe44 will give you one of the presents under the tree! For say, one 3 to 4 star rare for each of the first 10? And there's more fun than that, but too much to explain! You'll have to come to find out what's gonna happen throughout the party! _____________________________________________________________ Are you a F2P player? Well, join our slightly-smaller but just as fun F2P Block Yard party! This will include all of the same floors, in a smaller size, and will not feature EVERYTHING that the Member Party does, but it will still be fun. _____________________________________________________________ Getting tired of seeing the same stuff in Frostburgh every day? Then join us on these fabulous dates! December 21st: • KICKOFF TO THE PARTY! Floor 1 opens today. •3:00 PM EST - 8:30 PM EST December 22nd: •Floor 2 opens today. •3:30 PM EST - 9:00 PM EST December 23rd: •Floor 3 opens today. Also the day I get out of school, so new times! •9:00 AM EST - 9:30 PM EST December 24th: •CHRISTMAS EVE! Costume Contest begins, Christmas Tree decoration begins, and Floor 5 opens today. •8:00 AM EST - 10:00 PM EST December 25th: •CHRISTMAS!!! Presents handed out, Costume Contest final day, the "extra festivities" I have planned, Floor 6 opens, and more!! •7:30 AM EST - 10:00 PM EST December 26th: •Countdown to New Years begins by adding new games, Floor 7 opens, and the hunt for Santa continues. •8:00 AM EST - 9:00 PM EST December 27th: •Countdown to New Years continues by adding the Snowball Fight, and Floor 8 opens. Continue to try and find Santa's hidden place!! •8:00 AM EST - 9:00 PM EST December 28th: •Countdown to New Years continues by adding the Winter Fun House. Floor 9 opens. The Santa Hunt ends today, and if no one finds him, no one wins. •8:00 AM EST - 9:00 PM EST December 29th: •Countdown to New Years continues by adding the Christmas Tree "Hide and Seek". Floor 10 opens. •8:00 AM EST - 9:00 PM EST December 30th: •Final Floor 11 opens, and the Countdown to New Years will be continued with the final fun activity (it's a secret). •8:00 AM EST - 9:00 PM EST December 31st: •NEW YEARS EVE! LAST DAY! All activities are open, and we'll party 'till midnight! •8:00 AM EST - 12:00 AM EST (midnight) Hope to see you there! Category:Blog posts